


.•*Blood Like Gasoline*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Against the Current, Blood Like Gasoline, Gen, It's high noon, JESSEEEE, MCCREEEEE, NSFW, Songfic, poetic shit or sumn like that, smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Pairing: Jesse McCree x ReaderWarning(s): The context behind this is smutty so...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	.•*Blood Like Gasoline*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Reader  
> Warning(s): The context behind this is smutty so...

_Song:[Blood Like Gasoline by Against the Current](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJa51yWf4lM)_

_His lips felt like fire against your skin; leaving burns all over you and igniting your blood like gasoline. It felt like everything around you was burning from his touches that left you writhing underneath him and smoke was arising from the void filled with nothing but lust: a combination of beauty and love._

_Every whisper followed like an echo: the ghost of a silent scream that came from a thin replica of love based more on desire and conquest. And with the beauty within the gem-like image forming, it added fire to the everlasting flames._

_The bluest skies turned into black clouds and the wind drowned out your screams. But even so, it was still just the calm before the storm._

**_Won’t someone wake you from this dream?_ **

_If someone did wake you from such a dark-fantasied nightmare, the ashes of your vision would be left dancing against the wind and the memory would be long forgotten._

_Is that what you wanted?_

_You wanted to forget about such a beautiful creature whose name consistently left your heart tingling?_

_You wanted to forget about someone who's touched you like nobody else?_

_Is that what you wanted?_

_Hm. Your focus seems out of reach, darling. Are you sure you want to be left in the cold? Or do you want him to burn you down like how you always wanted?_

_I’ll leave you to that, sweetie. But you could always let him ignite your_ **_blood like gasoline_ ** _..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know and idrk wtf I was doing here so...hope you enjoyed it???


End file.
